End of the Rainbow
is the 12th episode of the series, Ultraman X. This episode aired on October 6th, 2015.http://m-78.jp/x/story/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "End of the Rainbow" Synopsis When Demaaga is revived and powered up by a Dark Energy, transforming the Monster into "Tsurugi Demaaga," Daichi must find a way to revive Ultraman X with a newfound power after it is beaten by the Monster. Meanwhile a mysterious evil woman attacks Asuna! Plot Today is the day in which Daichi's parents disappeared during the Ultra Flare accident from 15 years ago. As Daichi is alone in his quarters, he looks back on the event, thinking back to a mysterious Rainbow that he recalled seeing during the day of the accident. Elsewhere near Umezawa City, a mysterious woman in red is seen travelling underground and stumbles across another Demaaga! Using a form of dark energy, the woman awakens Demaaga from his slumber and the Monster surfaces in Umezawa City to rampage. Luckily, Xio is quick to respond to the event and Xio goes off to evacuate as many people as possible. Daichi goes off on his own and transforms into Ultraman X to battle the second Demaaga himself. With his knowledge of their first battle in mind, Ultraman X manages to hold off Demaaga is ease, using a combination of his Bemstar and Zetton Armors against the Monster. Suddenly while Demaaga and Ultraman X fought, another ray of Dark Energy appears from the Sky and strikes Demaaga, mutating the Monster by adorning it with blades on its arms and back and increasing its ferocity! With its new Darker powers, Demaaga (now dubbed "Tsurugi Demaaga" by Dr. Guruman) turns the tables on Ultraman X by slicing him up with its blades and blasting him with Darker-enhanced Heat Ray, even withstanding a blast from X's Xanadium Beam at point-blank! Losing badly from Tsurugi Demaaga's enhanced abilities, Ultraman X only has one choice. Ultraman X separates Daichi from his body, saving Daichi from being killed while Ultraman X himself disintegrates into data from the damage he sustained from the fight. With its task fulfilled, Tsurugi Demaaga burrows away, while the woman in red leaves the scene as well, claming that the "test" was a success. Daichi is eventually found, alive but unconscious, and is brought back to Xio's HQ to heal. As Xio leaves to deal with finding Tsurugi Demaaga, Rui, Mamoru, and Asuna are left to look in the same tunnel in which (unknown to them) the woman in red was seen before in. At that moment, the woman in red attacks them with a whip. Without revealing who she is, the woman in red states that she is after the same power source that transformed Demaaga earlier and she plans on using it to take over the Universe. Knowing that she is a threat, Asuna and the woman fight in the tunnel. Both combatants' strength matches each other, but after a while of fighting, the woman reveals that she is in possession of a Spark Doll of Zaragas! Transforming the Spark Doll into the Monster, the woman retreats while Dr. Guruman sends over Cyber Gomora for Asuna to fight back against Zaragas with. Activating the Cyber Monster, Cyber Gomora appears and fights back against Zaragas. After a short battle, Cyber Gomora emerges victorious by blasting Zaragas with the Cyber Super Oscillation Wave, reducing the Monster back into a Spark Doll. With its task done, Cyber Gomora returned back into a Spark Doll as well. At the same time back at Xio's HQ, Daichi eventually awakens and asks Dr. Guruman to help him use his X Deviser's Transport System feature to find Ultraman X's data, believing that he is trapped within Digital Space. Despite Dr. Guruman's protests that it's too risky for a human to go into Digital Space, Daichi persists, stating that Ultraman X has saved them dozens of times that now is the time to return the favor by saving him. With the help of Dr. Guruman, Daichi goes digital and begins his risky search for the Ultra. While searching though, Daichi notices a Rainbow within the mass of Data and enters it to find a mysterious rainbow-colored Blade as well. Then with the Blade in hand, Daichi's X Deviser begins retrieving Ultraman X's data and with it, Daichi manages to transform back into Ultraman X yet again! During the entire commotion though, Tsurugi Demaaga re-emerges in Umezawa City to resume it's rampage, with only Hayato and Wataru to hold off the Monster on their own. Despite their best efforts, even their weapons couldn't stand up to Tsurugi Demaaga's power and were nearby about to be downed by the Monster's power. Suddenly Ultraman X appeared, having reunited with Daichi! Then with the power of the Blade that Daichi found, (named the X-Lugger,) Ultraman X transforms even further into "Ultraman Exceed X" for the first time ever! With his newly enhanced power, Exceed X overpowers Tsurugi Demaaga with no trouble at all, and using the X-Lugger for himself, Exceed X purifies Tsurugi Demaaga with the Exceed X Slash attack, transforming the Monster back into a normal Demaaga. Now with the Monster weak enough to be beaten normally, Exceed X transforms back into Ultraman X and destroys Demaaga with the Xanadium Beam, reducing it back into a Spark Doll. Sometime later, Daichi manages to sneak back into Xio's HQ and manages to fool everyone (including Dr. Guruman) into believing he was still unconscious during the whole ordeal with the other members (despite Ultraman X being unimpressed with his performance.) Meanwhile in a disclosed location, the Woman in Red (whose identity is revealed as "Gina Specter") is now accompanied by Alien Shaplay and Alien Magma, who are pledging their allegiance to her and the "Guar Army." Then at that moment, the sky opens up with more Dark Energy... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *Ultraman X's "Exceed X" form is unlocked and used for the first time ever in this episode. *Cyber Gomora and Zaragas's battle was meant to pay tribute to Rei's Gomora and Zaragas's battle as seen in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Fittingly so due to the episode's director: Koichi Sakamoto was also the director of the film as well. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes